Painful Truth
by ardz69
Summary: Im bad at these kind of stuff...so just read it...
1. The horrible event

Author: hello there everyone, my name is ardz, and I've read many incredible fanfics, written by such incredible writers and I've adored there works so much

**Author: hello there everyone, my name is ardz, and I've read many incredible fanfics, written by such incredible writers and I've adored there works so much. I've always read fanfics, and well, I've decided to make one myself, even though im not sure if you will like it or not but its worth to try right? And oh yeah! This is my first time writing one, so I hope you will all be nice to me.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen Alice**_

**Chapter 1: The horrible event**

The night sky was dark, the moon was as red as blood, people were slain some running for there lives, pleas were ignored.

A young boy with raven hair was running with his mother horribly. The raven haired boy with such young age, **saw how people were slain, murdered, blood was scattered. He heard the cries of the innocent, begging for help, yet he could do nothing. **I mean what can a **5 year** old do?

After witnessing the horrific event, he's experiencing now, he gripped his mother's hands tightly, not ever letting go, at the same moment, her mother stopped running, he looked at his mother, his mother was horrified, looking at a certain direction.

He turned his head to see what his mother was horrified at, his eyes widened when he saw a certain, black haired man, with scarlet eyes. The man was clad in a white shirt, dripping with blood all over.

The young raven haired boy could feel his mother shaking with fear. His mother whispered his name softly.

"My son, please…When I say the word "run", you shall run without questioning ok?" his mother said with a horrified voice.

"Why? Okaa-san" the young boy questioned, with a curious expression.

"I told you already no questioning, ok my child?" His mother caressed the young boy's face, **tears streaming down his mother's eyes. **

"Ok then okaa-san demo what about you?" the young raven haired boy questioned innocently

"Ill be ok, my child" his mother assured him.

When his mother noticed, that the man with **scarlet eyes** was getting nearer to there direction, she quickly pushed,the young raven haired boy to run.

"Now RUN!" his mother demanded

The young raven haired boy, without question, run as fast as he could, while running, he caught a glimpse of his mother's current situation. He stopped; the boy was shaking with fear, tears streaming down his elegant face, upon witnessing his mother, slain, and tortured. He heard his mother cries, he heard his mother shouted with pain…he can feel that his mother was suffering badly, yet he couldn't do anything to protect his beloved mother.

He was standing there, watching how it all happened, how violently his mother was murdered. He couldn't recognize the killer of his mother, because of the darkness, all he could see, was those scarlet eyes. And a necklace. YES! The man had a necklace, with the letter "O" in it.

At the same moment, the young raven haired boy, remembered the words his mother told him. His mother told him to run. So by that same thought the young raven haired boy continued running without looking back. But what happened at this day will never fade inside the boy's mind. It will never disappear, the image of his mother being killed.

He was running, he didn't stop even though he was exhausted. He continued to a destination he does not know…

So what do you think don't forget to give reviews eh?


	2. Mysterious crimson eyes

Author: Minna im so glad, when I read your reviews, don't worry ill try to make this next chapter better

**Author: Minna im so glad, when I read your reviews, don't worry ill try to make this next chapter better. **

**I'll continue writing this fanfics until the very end. I'll try to make better chapters each day and I will update every week. Hope that you will always give good reviews.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen Alice**_

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Crimson eyes**

Years have gone by since that horrible event, what happened to the raven haired boy? That's the question that was still left unknown.

A certain Brunette was combing her hair, enjoying her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing her school uniform, and she has a very beautiful face, that's perfect for a bishoujo. Not only was her face beautiful, as well as her name…

"Mikan! Hurry up or you'll be late at the first day of your new school!" her Mother also known as Yuka demanded.

"Yes mom, just one more minute, ok?" Mikan pleaded

"Just hurry it up ok? Mikan?" Yuka demanded, her voice beginning to get calmer.

When Mikan finished fixing herself up, she looked once more in her reflection, after seeing what a beauty she was, she went closer to her drawer to get her lucky pen. She couldn't imagine going to school without her lucky pen.

Once she found it, she quickly place it under her pocket, when she notice something, that something was the last thing her father gave to her, before her father died, and so…that something had sentimental value for Mikan. A moment of silence surrounded her.

"**Mikan! Hurry up**!" (Haha that sure broke the silence) Yuka demanded

"O-oh yeah! I almost forgot" Mikan apologetically said, Mikan glimpse at the time and she was so shocked seeing that she was already late in her first day.

Everybody was making a big fuss about the new student, well its very rare for them to have a new student because the school is very expensive, and not everybody can afford it**, In short, only luxurious people can study in this luxurious school.**

The door swung open and it summoned a **long blond haired teacher, with a handsome face, perfect for a bishounen.**

"Ok class! Im sure you all know, that we we'll have a new student today, and so please be nice and kind to her" The beautiful/handsome bishounen teacher said

There was no respond. The class didn't respond at all, they were all staring at the entrance door waiting for the new student to arrive with curiosity in there eyes. The teacher obviously notices that and made a sigh.

"ok then! Since everybody is ignoring my existence, lets begin the introduction of the new student then, come inside now" The handsome bishounen sensei also known as Narumi, ordered Mikan to come inside the classroom.

All the eyes of the student widened upon seeing the new student, curiosity **in there eyes faded and it was replace by amazement.** The classroom was filled with silence. Mikan upon noticing the awkward silence, smiled awkwardly.

"well now, your new here, so could you please introduce yourself, so that everybody will know your name?" Narumi questioned at the same time demanded, Narumi smiled warmly at Mikan.

"ah, I'll be glad to introduce myself Sir, anyways…My name is **Mikan Sakura**, You can call me whatever you want, Nice to meet you all!" Mikan introduce herself, with a very warm smile.

"hello Mikan" most of the boys greeted

"Mikan-chan? You'll be sitting right next to that empty sit over there, ok?" Narumi said to her, with a smile.

"hai!" Mikan replied happily, she went to her assigned chair, and was going to sit, when she noticed that the sit beside her, wasn't occupied, she ask the girl who is sitting beside her, who was that certain someone who is sitting right next to her.

Before the girl could answer, The door swung open and revealed a raven haired boy with tantalizing crimson eyes. Mikan was caught by this young man's tantalizing eyes. He was sure a head turner even all the girls in there classroom was going GAGA over this certain raven haired boy.

The raven haired boy went closer and closer to Mikan, Mikan's heart was pounding fast, very fast. Mikan couldn't move a muscle. She was star struck by the guy's appearance. She thought the guy was going towards her, but she was mistaken, the raven haired boy didn't even look nor took a glimpse at Mikan.

The boy's eyes were indeed very mysterious, Mikan could see the pain and the loneliness his eyes possessed. Mikan was shocked upon witnessing where the destination of the guy which had crimson eyes was.

The boy which had crimson eyes was her SEATMATE!! (OMGossSh!!I wish you were my seatmate NATSUME!! O0oops I said the name, well it was pretty obvious anyway)


End file.
